destiel one shot
by overcrowdedbookshelf
Summary: high school one shot


It was the first party I had been to in a long time, only the second one in fact. I wasn't expecting much, maybe have a few drinks with Charlie and stand in the back of the crowd. I never expected him to walk up to me. I didn't even know he knew my name.

"Hey, Castiel right?" Dean Winchester walks up to me, a beer in his hand and his keys swinging back and forth in his other. I nod and he smiles. "I didn't think these things were your style."

"My best friend dragged me here as a designated driver." I point to a wild red head dancing next to the bonfire and I show him my drink; it's only sprite. "I've never much been the kind of person to attend these parties. I shiver and consider moving closer to the Charlie.

I guess Dean sees me shiver because before I know it he's handing me his leather jacket, "The beer keeps me warm." He smiles and I smile back. "So how come you never go to these? You're pretty high up there on the popularity ladder."

I shrug, I really don't know why I'm popular at all, all my real friends play dungeons and dragons (a.k.a. Charlie, Ash, and Garth).

Before I know it Dean and I are walking away from the party. He told me there's something really amazing out in the trees and for some reason I believe him, "So what's so amazing back here?"

"You." Dean smiles and bends down to kiss me.

I stop him halfway, "What the hell, is this a prank?"

Dean straightens up and genuinely looks upset, "Why would it be?" I shrug, "Cas, this was the only time I could think of to get you to talk to me."

Now it's my turn to be confused, "Why would you want to talk to me?"

Dean set's down his beer and paces, "Because you're always so caught up with something so important and God knows I'm never going to be that important to someone so I thought that I might try and just get you alone. To see what you thought, and obviously I was in the wrong in even coming here." He starts to turn away and I stop him.

"Dean." He turns back and there's a look of hope, "Maybe, if you gave someone the chance, you could mean the world to them." He snorts and I stomp my foot, "Truth or dare."

"What?"

"Truth or dare assbut." My face is red I just know it, but damn it I've been pining after Dean ever since I first saw him in eight grade year.

"Dare."

"Tell me what you think of me, what all you've thought of me."

"That's kind of girly."

For a moment all the momentum rushes out of me and I don't know what to do, "I double dare you."

He laughs, "I bet you didn't know that I use to go to this school back in second grade. We were in the same class and I use to hate you because you could spell and read better than anyone else and I had to stay after school because I stuttered. I hated you so much that one day I was going to put a frog in your backpack but my dad found it before school and he told me that I shouldn't be angry that you were smarter, because I was better looking." I didn't remember him back then, and I laughed.

"Well you're still better looking."

He smiled at me, "Wait I'm not done. The last month of junior year at my other school I found out that I was bisexual, and when I moved back here, even before I knew you were that little boy with the thick glasses I thought I could never have that. I would never even get the chance to talk to you. And now that I'm talking to you I'm so nervous that I actually started sweating."

"It is kind of hot." I lied.

"We should probably cool off then."

"Yeah." My voice sounded a little off.

"Yeah." His voice broke.

We were silent for a while, "Truth or dare?" he asked me.

"Dare." No one ever chickens out and says truth.

"I dare you to cool off."

I take of his leather jacket, "Like this?"

"Something like this." Dean strips off his t-shirt and grins at me, "Now your turn, further."

My shirt comes off and I take off his shoes, "Further."

Dean's shoes come off, "Boring," He says and unbuttons his pants and pulls the zipper down, and stops there. "further."

"This doesn't seem like truth or dare to me."

"Well it's your turn, further."

My pants fall down around my ankles and I shiver a little, "Further."

And oh boy does Dean go further, and maybe I go pretty far too.


End file.
